A Tribute to the Great and Talented Padfoot
by PinkAvenger
Summary: A tribute to Sirius Black...memories, stories, and reflections from Black's friends after his death, along with a few of his enemies as well!!! Cute (I think) but fluffy...please R/R!!!


A Tribute to the Great and Talented Padfoot  
  
Disclaimer-Nobody belongs to me...all J.K. Rowling's characters...  
  
Author-PinkAvenger  
  
Summary-A tribute to Sirius Black...memories, stories, and reflections from Black's friends after his death, along with a few of his enemies as well!!! Cute (I think) but fluffy...please R/R!!!  
  
A/N-My first baby!!! Yeah, it probably sucks but give it a try. I was very, very much depressed when J.K. Rowlings killed off my favorite character but I try my best!!!! Please review also, I have low self esteem...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Greetings, and welcome to "Tribute-the great and talented Padfoot", a tribute to the great and talented Padfoot! (Corny joke intended) We are here today at 12 Grimmauld Place, the secret home of the Order of the Pheonix, where everyone is mourning for the late Sirius Black. I'm your host, Avenger, and my promise to you is that I will not cry today. Hard. Well, at least I won't break down and bawl on Albus Dumbledore's shoulder! Ah, I believe I see Remus Lupin sitting in that old armchair by the fireplace, beside Mr. Harry Potter. Good place to start, I should say...  
  
Remus "Moony" Lupin-The last original Marauder:  
"Sirius...Sirius was a great friend to me. After the bite, I barely had a life. I was stuck inside for the better part of each month, very much alone. Luckily, Dumbledore took pity on me, and fought the ministry so I would be allowed to study at Hogwarts. He told me something before I even got there though, and I will remember it always...he said, 'Remus, we will give you the very best education a boy can get, but I warn you. With your condition, you may not make many friends.' Boy was he wrong! I had the best friends a guy could have, and all thanks to Sirius. He was the first to take pity on me, my first friend after the accident. I will never, never forget him...(turns away and sniffles, Avenger sobs and hands him a tissue) Avenger: "Thank you, Remus. *Sniff* How very touching...*SOOOBB!!*"  
  
Harry Potter-Godchild:  
"I'm still in shock, It's hard for me to believe that one of my last links to my past is gone. Killed by his cousin, fighting for me!. I was stupid to ever have led him and the others to the Hall of Mysteries...but don't get me wrong, I will get revenge against Bellatrix...One-hundred thousand times worse than the pain she caused me and the others, a million times worse than the murder she committed!!! Goddamn her, the next time I see her I swear, I'll-I'll well, I'm not sure what I'll do yet but that bitch will be so-" Avenger: "Er, well, yes I'm sure. Thanks for your time, Harry, and sorry for your loss..."  
  
Look, here comes Severus Snape himself! Potions master, Head of Slytherin house, reformed Deatheater, and generally the most hated person in the room. Lets see what he thinks!  
  
Prof. Severus Snape-Former enemy, member of the OotP  
"No comment..." Avenger: "Nothing? That's it? No 'goodbye, I'll miss you, la dee da' ?" Snape: "I hurt for those close to him, but I feel personally that he got his just deserts (smirks, eyes gloss over as he reminices...) Such a rude, arrogant man-Excuse me, miss? EXCUSE ME! COME BACK AND FINISH THIS INTERVIEW!!!!  
  
Wow, what a prick. You diss Sirius, and Avenger will ignore you for the rest of your life. At least there's still the great Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table over there with the Weasly family. He'll have something interesting to say, and if not, at least he'll have some candy!  
  
Albus Dumbledore-Hogwarts Headmaster, member of the OotP  
"Sirius was an intelligent young man, and if it hadn't been for Pettigrew *cough*SNAKE*cough* he would have amounted to great things by this point in his life already...still, if he were alive, I'm sure he would have proved to be a great asset to the Order someday! Alas, though Black is gone, our memories of him will always live on. *chuckles* I remember when Sirius and James were in their third year, and they enchanted Prof. Ganrah's blackboard to absorb anything he wrote down...that poor man never figured it out!!! Yes, I will miss the lad...(lifts up his half-moon spectacles with one finger to wipe away a single tear) Avenger: "Th-thank...oh bloody hell!!!! (Leaps on Dumbledore -to his shock and surprise- and gives him an enormous bear hug! Dumbledore hesitantly pats her on the back as she cries)  
  
Ronald Weasly-Son of Arthur Weasly, friend of Harry Potter's:  
"I'll miss Sirius, not doubt! He was the only person around here (besides Fred and Geoge, but they dont qualify on account that they aren't people) who knew how to have a little fun, and not take everything so seriously. Right now, I'm mostly worried 'bout Harry...he's driving himself nutty just thinking of Black! Sorry, but I'm gonna go check on him...er, see ya then!" (Waves and walks of to find Potter) Avenger: "Yeah, thanks!"  
  
Fred Weasly, George Weasly-Twin sons of Author Weasly  
Fred: "I agree whole-heartedly with the little twit...Black didn't yell at us when we err, 'had a bit o' fun'. He even helped us plant that Trouser-eating flower outside for ol' Snapey that one time! George, let that spider be and tell the nice lady about Sirius!"  
George: "Remember, Fred, when that 'love letter' from Anita Bernard ended up at the dinner table that once, and Mum made a big fuss out of it?" (Fred flushes a deep scarlet and nods once)  
Fred: "You mean the valentine she gave me that you left on the counter? What about it?"  
George: "I didn't leave it there, it was Sirius."  
Fred: "Oh, I'm sure it was!" (Avenger sneaks away as the twins continue to fight)  
  
Arthur Weasly-OotP Member, Friend  
"Black was a good man. Poor fellow didn't get along well locked up in the house the way he was, maybe things would have been different if...ah, never mind. The point is, Sirius was a good man. Even though he was stuck inside while we traipsed in and out. If only he had never been framed in the first place! Such a shame, because Black was a very good man. Not the type who enjoyed being forced to stay indoors.......(blah blah blah...) Avenger: "Thanks, yeah I get it sir..."  
  
(A/N-Sorry, I kno Weasly isnt Mojojojo but he is pretty flakey so...)  
  
Where did Mrs. Weasly get off to? Oh, there she is in the hallway, talking with daughter Ginny and Hermione Granger...should I interrupt? Eh, whatever.  
  
Mrs. (Name here?) Weasly-Wife of Arthur Weasly, member of OotP:  
"We had our share of differences, but Black was a kind man, and he meant alot to Harry. He didn't deserve this fate...nobody does." Avenger: "Quite right, and you little Ginny?"  
  
Ginny Weasly-Daughter or Arthur Weasly  
"He...he...*SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB*" Avenger: "Well spoken, and if you don't mind, I think I'll join you!" (Avenger and Ginny bawl for a good three minutes while Hermione taps her foot and rolls her eyes)  
  
Hermione Granger-Rescuer, friend:  
"I risked being expelled for Sirius, but I would do it all over again if I had the chance! He may not have been what I would call a great role model for Harry, but at least while he was alive Harry had a father figure. Plus he was fun and spontanius, and even though I would have called him reckless had he not died, he was a couragous person." Avenger: "Thanks for your time Hermione...Hermione? Are you ok?" (Avenger pats her shoulder as Hermione crys silently for several seconds, and then regains herself)  
  
Well, I'm heading up the stairs now to see if I can't find several other friends of the deceased. Is that Minerva Mcgonnagall I see talking to "Madeye" Moody and Tonks?  
  
Prof. Minerva Mcgonnagall-Former teacher, member of the OotP:  
"Yes, we will all miss Sirius Black. He was a great asset to our lives, and a damn talented animagi as well!" (Avenger nods and turns to Moody)  
  
"Madeye" Moody-fellow member of the OotP:  
"The man was a hero, I saw the way he took on Bellatrix like that! She's no easy target either...if only he hadn't been so arrogant, he could have avoided the hit. (His big cataract-y eye swivels around in its socket theatrically before he adds;) We owe Sirius Black a great debt for leaving his old house to the Order as well." Avenger: "Damn right you do!"  
  
Hmm, Tonks was just here a minute ago...ah! There she is, I couldn't recognize her with her hair colored cotton-candy blue!  
  
Tonks-fellow member of the OotP:  
"We really coulda' done without his death, but there will be loads more to come now that Voldemort is back in power. Poor guy, it's too bad he couldn't stick around just a little bit longer!" Avenger: "Ain't it the truth..."  
  
Peter Pettigrew-one of the original Marauders, Death Eater, Jailbird, and former Secret Keeper:  
Peter Pettigrew could not be reached for comment.  
  
I guess that's it for our tribute, folks! Please read this and remember Sirius, our beloved Padfoot, the way he would want to be remembered...not that I have any clue how that is! And a note to any HP fans out there who are concidering getting angry over the death of Sirius Black-somehow, I think we haven't heard the last of him!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Corny, I know, but it had to be done. Let's call it...closure. This is my first FF so be kind, and review it nicely or not, I just want to see some feedback. (Ok that isn't true, I just want to know if people have read it!) Remember, your review is added to the self-esteem bank of a certain teenaged girl and your donation is very much apprieciated! 


End file.
